onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hack (ryboludź)
|eyes = Czarne |occupation = Instruktor ryboludzkiego karate; Mistrz ryboludzkiego jujutsu |age = 38 lat |birthday = 9 sierpnia |height = 280 cm |blood type = F |status = Aktywny |gladiator number = 0103 |japanese voice = Kōsei Hirota |abilities = Ryboludzkie karate |affiliation = Armia rewolucjonistów |debut = Rozdział 706; Odcinek 633}} Hack to ryboludź i członek armii rewolucjonistów. Został gladiatorem w Koloseum Corrida, by walczyć o Płom-Płomieniowoc. Wygląd Hack jest ryboludziem z żółtym kolorem skóry, która ma brązowe plamki na górnej części głowy. Jak na ryboludzia przystało posiada ostre zęby, błony pomiędzy palcami oraz skrzela po bokach szyi. Ryboludź ten ma jasno niebieskie faliste włosy oraz dość duży wąsy. Jego powieki są koloru fioletowego. Hack jest dość muskularnym ryboludziem. Kiedy został przekształcony w zabawkę przypominał psa. Galeria Hack Full Body.png|Pełny wygląd Hacka. Hack as a Toy.png|Hack jako zabawka w mandze. Osobowość Hack jest osobą spokojną i dumną pragnie podążać za swym marzeniem przyjaźni ludzi z ryboludźmi, lecz twierdzi, że przyjaźń tą należy wywalczyć ponieważ niektóre sprawy związane z tym trzeba załatwić pięścią. Podczas walki jest on honorowy i nie lubi ludzi którzy wykazują brak szacunku do walki tak jak Bartolomeo podczas walk w Koloseum. To samo tyczy się tego, że Hack nienawidzi tchórzowskiego atakowania od tyłu. Gdy ktoś tak postępuje nie jest godny szacunku i Hack nie bierze walki z nim na serio. Relacje Jinbe Hack jest drogim przyjacielem Jinbe a także podziela jego marzenie przyjaźni pomiędzy ryboludźmi a ludźmi. Jednakże Hack różni się od Jinbe tym, że niektóre sprawy związane z tym marzeniem trzeba załatwić pięścią. Nico Robin Hack wydaje się mieć przyjazne stosunki z Nico Robin, która została uratowana przez rewolucjonistów tuż przed przeskokiem. Robin gdy spotkała Hacka w Dressrosie przywitała go ciepło. Koala Hack potrafi bardzo dobrze współpracować z Koalą. Kiedy jego walka zakończyła się w koloseum chciał się z nią skontaktować lecz został zamieniony w zabawkę. Sabo Hack działa ściśle z Sabo w armii rewolucjonistów jednak tak jak Koala niekiedy nie zgadza się z Sabo i irytuje go to, że młody rewolucjonista opuszcza niekiedy swoje stanowisko podczas misji. Umiejętności i moce Przeciętny ryboludź jest dziesięć razy silniejszy od przeciętnego człowieka w wodzie siła ryboludzia zwiększa się dwukrotnie to samo tyczy się Hacka. Podczas walk w Koloseum Hack zademonstrował wysoki poziom umiejętności ryboludzkiego karate. Jednakże można założyć, że nie pokazał całej swej siły. Był w stanie zatrzymać atak maczugą gołą ręką i odrzucić go na bardzo dużą odległość. Ryboludzkie karate Hack jest instruktorem ryboludzkiego karate w armii rewolucjonistów. W przeciwieństwie do Koali, która jest jego asystentem, Hack atakuje swoich przeciwników z dużą siłą. Ryboludzkie jujutsu Hack prawdopodobnie opanował ten styl walki lecz jeszcze nie zademonstrował go nam. Historia W przeszłości nasz bohater zaprzyjaźnił się z innym ryboludziem, byłym Królewskim Wojownikiem Mórz Jinbe. Został także członkiem armii rewolucjonistów. Fabuła Saga Dressrosa Akt Dressrosa Hack, Sabo i Koala przybyli na Dressrosę w celu unicestwienia handlu bronią prowadzoną przez familię Donquixotę. Hack wziął udział w turnieju w Koloseum Corrida o Płom-Płomieniowoc, został umieszczony w bloku B. Gdy zaczął się Battle Royal bloku B jeden z gladiatorów drażnił Hacka za to, że jest on ryboludziem pytając go czy jest on świrem, że wziął udział w turnieju dla ludzi. Ryboludź zamknął oczy i chwilę zadumał nad żałosnymi oświadczeniami mężczyzny i postanowił załatwić to pięścią. Rozwścieczony przeciwnik atakuje Hacka maczugą jednak ryboludź jedną ręką łapie maczugę uniemożliwiając atak przeciwnikowi. Następnie Hack, dzięki ryboludzkiemu karate, atakuje gladiatora odrzucając go na dużą odległość. Następnie Hack ogłasza, że jego marzeniem jest przyjaźń ludzi z ryboludźmi i twierdzi, że jego przyjaciel Jinbe ma to samo marzenie. Gdy udało mu się pokonać kilku gladiatorów za pomocą ryboludzkiego karate zyskuje sympatię tłumu i Gatza. Gdy Bartolomeo zaczyna sikać do wody przed całą publicznością tłum zaczął krzyczeć by Hack rozprawił się z nim , Hack podszedł do niego ze złością komentując jego zachowanie. Zaatakował go tłum się ucieszył, jednak Bartolomeo powstrzymał atak dzięki mocy Bar-Barierowocu tworząc barierę która zgniotła dłoń ryboludzia do tego stopnia, że Hack złapał się za nią z bólu. Widzowie oraz Gatz widząc to zdziwili się, Hack wił się z bólu na podłożu areny, a Bartolomeo wykończył go na dobrze eliminując go z zawodów. mały|left|200px Jakiś czas później Hack miał być uleczony ze swoich ran ale zamiast tego został wrzucony do podziemnego lochu gdzie znajdowały się zepsute zabawki oraz zdyskwalifikowani gladiatorzy. Hack stwierdza, że najbezpieczniej jest stwierdzić, że nie dostanie on już leczenia. Po tym jak Ricky okazał się być królem Riku Doldo III Hack rozpoczął potajemną rozmowę przez ślimakofon z Koalą. Następnie widzimy Hacka przekształconego w zabawkowego psa pracującego w podziemnym porcie handlowym. Podczas przenoszenia skrzyń, Koala zaczęła skarżyć się gorzko na Hacka i czekała na jego raport. Gdy Sugar straciła przytomność i został przekształcony w swoją pierwotną formę. mały|200px Koala zawiadomiła Hacka, że Sabo zszedł do podziemi. Po tym jak Sabo i Koala przybyli do podziemnego portu handlowego Hack był widziany obok nich. Po ciepłym przywitaniu się z Robin wszyscy stanęli w szoku gdy Doflamingo zamkną całą wyspę w klatce dla ptaków i stworzył swoją grę o przetrwanie. Obywatele mieli do wyboru śmierć albo zgładzenie ludzi którzy przeszkodzili mu w jego planach. Kiedy zwolennicy Usoppa zdradzili go i obrócili się przeciwko niemu Hack, Koala, Rebecca, Robin, Sabo i Bartolomeo walczyli z nimi a krasnoludki, niosąc Usoppa, uciekały. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Sabo i Koali wydostali się z portu, Hack zauważył, ze Sabo gdzieś poszedł. W końcu wszyscy dotarli do starego płaskowyżu gdzie spotkali się z Riku Doldo III, Violą i Tankiem Lepanto. Hack, Viola i Usopp pozostali przy królu Riku podczas gdy Bartolomeo, Leo, Kabu i Rebecca udali się do płaskowyżu nowego króla, aby znaleźć Luffy'ego i resztę krasnoludków, które zmierzały do fabryki SMILE. Do grupy znajdującej się na płaskowyżu starego króla dołączyli się Kin'emon i Kanjuurou. Gdy obywatele Dressrosy dotarli na sam szczyt płaskowyżu z zamiarem uchwycenia króla Riku i Usoppa, Hack broni Usoppa dając mu czas na oddanie strzału w stronę Sugar by zemdlała. Obywatele uświadomili sobie, że robili wszystko to co chciał Doflamingo. Jakiś czas po klęsce większość oficerów familii Donquixote, Pica postanowił zniszczyć wszystkich znajdujących się na płaskowyżu. Na szczęście został pokonany przez Zoro który jednym cięciem przeciął go a gruz został odrzucony przez królewski cios spowodowany przez króla Elizabello. Podczas gdy Riku Doldo III,Tank i obywatele opuszczali płaskowyż, Hack słyszał od Violi, że Law przegrał z Doflamingo. Główne walki * Hack kontra gladiatorzy Bloku B w Koloseum Corrida ** Hack kontra Bartolomeo Niekanoniczne walki * Hack kontra byli wyznawcy Usoppa * Hack, Riku Doldo III i Tank Lepanto kontra piraci Ciekawostki * Hack jest pierwszym ryboludziem-rewolucjonistą przedstawionym w całej serii One Piece. Nawigacja en:Hack fr:Hack it:Hack (uomo-pesce) es:Hack (Gyojin) ca:Hack (Home-Peix) Kategoria:Ryboludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rewolucjoniści Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Postacie z wyspy ryboludzi Kategoria:Użytkownicy ryboludzkiego karate